


Scared Silly

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Prompto plays a new game at the arcade, and scares Noctis silly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Scared Silly

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a 'spur of the moment' type of fic because I finally felt the urge to write again after feeling a bit down in the dump. I figure, why not write something for FFXV? And this was written in like, an hour. The game feature is more or less a reference to another video game franchise and I did my best to not really say what it is but did for the fic to work (maybe a few of you may understand my logic on writing the fic...).

It’s the newest game at the arcade, if on the generic side. You play as the playable character of your choice —there’s ten playable characters that are wearing interesting costumes and a mask— in what looks like the subway, only the subway has demons (demons that are different from those on Eos) roaming around, with the goal is to defeat as many of them as possible with your own personal demon you ‘tamed’. It’s a bit weird when Noctis thought it over.

Despite it being generic, something about it drawn both Noctis and Prompto to it. Unfortunately for the both, game was design to be single player only. As such, Noctis and Prompto decided who will play first in the fairest way possible: a coin toss, best out of five.

Prompto won.

“Yes! Woo-hoo!” Prompto gave a small jump in the air, and did a fist pump in excitement.

Noctis gave out a sigh of defeat, and then smiled. He placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Congratulations. Now, let’s see what this is all about.”

Prompto nodded his head, and inserted several coins. He gave a small hum of the Chocobo song as the game was loading the character selection screen. Noctis spotted Prompto giving a strange uncharacteristic smirk as he picked his playable character: a fellow in a black and dark blue zebra-outfit looking fellow with zippers and belts and a small cape, with a black mask that looks more like a knight helmet. It’s like someone tried to design a crow, but messed up big time due to being drunk and made it human.

“Really? You picked him?” asked Noctis in disbelief. “I thought you’ll pick the one wearing the skull mask. He seems to be more your type.”

“I like the cape! I bet it goes ‘swoosh’ when he runs!” answered Prompto in defense, just in time for the generated level to load and show up on screen.

Noctis knew it’s physically impossible, but he was smiling from ear to ear as he watched Prompto control the crow-ish character, slashing and hacking everything with a serrated sword, and shooting them down with a pistol. Prompto was a better sharp shooter than swordsman, if Noctis had to be honest with himself.

“You’re great at this game!” exclaimed Noctis, crossing his arms together, as he continued watching Prompto shooting down enemies with the pistol, watching the top bar —which Noctis believed at a certain point will unlock and grant the player to use their personal demon —growing longer, as well as brighter.

He takes a quick look around to see Prompto is getting extra attention, as a small crowd started to form. For a rather generic game, it seems it has some hold on other people as well.

“I think at this rate blondie may get himself into the top ten,” said one voice.

“No way! Top fifteen!” rebutted another voice. “He hasn’t even used his personal demon yet!”

“I agree!” added in another voice. “No one can unlock the BDSM’s character personal demon anyway! That character is a pain in the ass to control!”

Noctis gave out a nervous chuckle as he not only saw Prompto’s score increased —placing him into the top ten— but the uncharacteristic smirk on his friend’s face. In what Noctis hope what’s going on was in fact dramatic irony when thinking about what the previous voice said, the top bar finally reached the end of the screen, flashing a bright red color.

Prompto gave out a chuckle —a maniacal chuckle. “Manifest!”

The personal demon shows up not long afterwards. It’s black and white, horns coming out of its eyes like some sort of parasite, and hoofs feet of all things. Its own weapon is a sword, thought the sword in question looks more like a flesh blade coming out of the fire, as it looks like it’s being hold by tongs.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed the second voice from before.

“No way!” shouted the third voice from before as well.

Fitting the uncharacteristic smirk and chuckle, Prompto now moved up to maniacal laughter, one fitting a villain, anti-villain, or anti-hero that’s bordering the line between hero and villian. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE! DIE!”

Prompto pressed a few buttons, and within seconds, the personal demon slaughtered the horde of enemy demons, raising his score even higher than before. The laughter continued on, as Prompto began using the personal demon from that point on, putting the ‘laughter’ in slaughter.

Noctis at this point stopped chuckling, only watching in silence as his best friend continued to defeat every enemy and enemy horde with ease. Prompto’s eyes never left the screen, as if he’s now in a trace. No one said anything, as they were all in awe with Prompto’s score rising higher and higher, using the personal demon with no trouble as all, right until someone spoke.

“Dude! I think at this rate he’ll break into the top five!”

“Did someone say five?” Prompto asked suddenly, his voice sounding like his usual self. He then quickly looks at the clock on the wall of the arcade. It reads 4:55.

“Oh no! It’s almost five! I forgot I took a shift today! CRAP CRAP CRAP!”

Prompto quickly picked up his bag, and then left the game unattended. The personal demon soon get slaughter itself by a sudden boss enemy, with the playable character screaming, “Uaaaaaggggghh!” upon getting slaughter himself.

Noctis quickly ran after Prompto, the last thing he heard was, “Blondie broke into the top five!”


End file.
